Masih di Sana
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Chapta 6: Masih di sana, Cloud. Masih di sana...  Final Chapta! Finally! Thanks for waiting.
1. The Arrival

Hoooi, hoooooiii, watashi wa Kimchi desu.

Pertama saia ngebaca fiction di sini, rasanya terharu banget. Semakin saia baca, saia makin terharu. Rasanya, air mata ini udah satu ember yang menetes. Salah satu impian saia adalah menemukan dan berkarya di fandom yang nggak ada junkfic. Inilah fandom yang saia dambakan itu. FFVII, jejejejeeeeng~

Sebenernya tadinya saia mau publish cerita ini di akun saudara sepupu saia, tapi daripada selamanya saia jadi bayang-bayang, saia berpikir mungkin lebih baik kalo saia publish pake akun sendiri.

a/n: cerita FFVII pertama saia. Dalam cerita ini akan ada dua konflik. Yang pertama masalah antara Cloud dan Tifa. Yang ke dua adalah kedatangan lima orang tak dikenal ke sektor tujuh karena suatu alasan. Saia berusaha biar kedua konflik yang nggak nyambung itu bisa saling berkaitan. Tapi, yah... biarin aja ceritanya ngalir.

Oke, cukup deh ngeksis di author's note. Dan sekarang waktunya fiction dimulai. Nih!

Di dini hari yang dingin membeku, mata biru turquoise itu telah mengawasi muramnya permukaan tenang. Tak ada gejolak, tak ada gelombang. Nyaris sama seperti hatinya yang sepi, termangu sendiri. Pohon-pohon pinus hitam di pagi yang kejam itu seolah ikut bungkuk menteror, mengintimidasinya. Namun, tampaknya tak ada lagi yang dapat membuat semua yang telah terlaksana itu bertambah buruk, karena segala yang terburuk dari yang mungkin terjadi telah menimpanya.

Mimpi adalah jarang baginya. Namun, beberapa hari terakhir, ia berulang-ulang memimpikan hal mengerikan. Satu per satu temannya tewas. Dibunuh, disiksa sampai mati, hilang begitu saja, bahkan bunuh diri. Kian hari, mimpi-mimpi itu muncul tak hanya saat ia sedang terlelap, tapi saat ia terjaga pun, kilasan-kilasan horor muncul begitu saja. Lama kelamaan, bayangan-bayangan semu itu mulai mejadi momok baginya. Sebelum ia benar-benar gila, pria muda itu memutuskan mengeluhkan segala masalahnya pada sang kubangan raksasa tempat raga'_nya'_ bersemayam damai.

-o-

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

**Setting: AU, OC(s)**

**Part 1: The Arrival**

-o-

Di atas bebatuan pasir, berdiri seorang pemuda berkostum hitam. Kacamatanya yang juga hitam memantulkan sinar rembulan. Sambil ditemani bintang-bintang yang bertebaran tak beraturan, matanya menyapu pemandangan gurun sunyi itu.

Diam-diam, pikirannya jauh berkelana, ke dunia putih yang dulu pernah dimasukinya.

"_Maaf, ya, sepertinya tak ada tempat bagimu di sini."_

Karena ia masih memiliki misi untuk diselesaikan. Karena teman-temannya membutuhkannya. Karena kini, ia tidak sendiri. Meski gadis itu tiada lagi di sisinya, ia tidak sendiri.

Dengan berat, pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan nafas. Letih, sekaligus lelah.

"Sungguhkah jalan yang kutempuh ini benar?" batinnya melayang-layang.

Sedetik kemudian, sang perjaka menegakkan kepalanya. Bukan karena PHS-nya berdering, namun karena ia mendengar suara samar dari kejauhan.

**NGUUUUNG...**

Suara itu makin dekat, makin jelas. Suara deru mesin.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di benaknya. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan dilihatnyalah adegan ini; lima orang berbaju serba hitam mengendarai motor 3000cc dengan kelajuan super tinggi. Bahkan Fenrir milik Cloud pun mungkin tak bisa berpacu secepat itu.

'_Turks?'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. _'Bukan,'_ jawabnya pada dirinya. Mata biru Cloud tak sedetikpun lepas dari kelimanya. Dari mana mereka, tidak ada yang lebih pasti dari sebuah perkiraan. Tetapi, mau ke mana mereka pergi, sudah dapat ia estimasikan.

Cloud langsung menunggang Fenrirnya. Segera dipacunya mesin itu menuruni lereng tebing curam tanpa mempedulikan PHS-nya yang menyalak-nyalak nyaring minta diangkat segera.

"_Apa yang mau mereka lakukan di sana?" _selidiknya berkali-kali. Memaksimalkan akselerasi motornya masih menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh antara dia dan kawanan orang asing itu. Beruntung, ia masih sempat melihat orang-orang itu mengambil jalur yang hanya mengarah ke satu tempat. Gereja Aerith.

Cloud memarkir motor hitam itu agak jauh dari gedung. Didorong rasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk –pada tempat tua itu- Cloud mendorong gerbangnya yang berat perlahan. Tapi, itu tidak perlu. Pintu itu telah menganga dengan sendirinya. Ah, bukan. Ada seseorang yang membukakan, tentu saja.

"Strife," panggil sebuah suara tenor yang kuat. "Cepat juga kau datang," suara lain terdengar. Cloud tak bergerak sampai sosok-sosok hitam muncul seiring dengan terbukanya pintu. Satu di antaranya, yang wajahnya terlihat paling muda, menyilakannya masuk.

Seorang asing mempersilakan tuan rumah masuk ke tempat yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Lucu bukan?

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan di tempat ini?" pancing Cloud.

"Masuklah dulu, nanti kami jelaskan," pinta si muda dengan halus. "Kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

Untuk disakiti atau untuk tidak disakiti. Bukan itu yang ia dikhawatirkan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan si gadis bunga, Aerith yang ia cintai. Kemungkinan orang-orang ini merusak gereja yang penuh kenangan itu lebih membuatnya takut.

Tiada bergeming, Cloud bersikeras menanyakan tujuan mereka. "Katakan apa mau kalian!"

Salah seorang yang berkalung metal akhirnya mengatakan tujuannya.

"Kami datang untuk meminta bantuanmu, Cloud Strife. Mantan SOLDIER. Sahabat Zack Fair." Kata-kata yang mengejutkan itu tidak membuat Cloud lantas membelalakkan mata. Sebaliknya, alisnya mulai bertaut heran.

"Kami mencari seorang putri. Putri itu adalah masa depan negeri kami, Wutai," jelas si rambut jabrik sambil memperlihatkan selembar foto kecil. Di sana diumbar samar rupa jelita seorang putri kerajaan. Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran itu.

"_Sekilas, putri ini.. ."_

"Tuan putri akan dinikahkan dengan raja Northern Crater yang selama ini menjajah perekonomian kami. Dengan begitu, kerjasama yang akan terjalin selanjutnya akan memperbaiki ekonomi negeri kecil kami. Sebaliknya, bila kami tidak menyerahkan tuan putri, sang raja akan menghancurkan kerajaan kami dengan akal liciknya."

Cloud kali ini… tidak tertarik.

"Putri memang tidak pernah mengatakan tujuannya kabur. Tapi kami tahu. Ia berniat menginjeksi mako ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, berharap dengan itu ia punya cukup kekuatan untuk membunuh raja Northern Crater sendirian," sambung yang termuda cepat, menangkap sinyal-sinyal bosan dari mata Cloud. Yah, memang wajar kalau si jabrik pirang itu bosan. Itu bukan urusannya. Putri yang hilang itu bukan masalahnya.

"Apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?" tanyanya dingin.

"KAU pernah menjadi SOLDIER. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk dijadikan alasan?" jawab si suara tenor lebih tak bersahabat. Jelas sudah semuanya. Mereka menginginkan Cloud menunjukkan jalan menuju ke reaktor mako dan menyingkap pertahanan pasukan ShinRa yang menjaganya. Memang tak mengherankan, karena reaktor itu dijaga oleh pasukan yang meskipun tak terlalu kuat, jumlahnya banyak. Hanya orang yang sudah kenal betul tempat itu yang bisa menemukan 'gang-gang tikus' yang terselubung menuju ke inti bangunan.

"Lakukan sendiri."

Mereka diam. Sampai akhirnya seseorang ingat ada hal lain yang bisa mereka katakan.

"Sebagai gantinya, bila misi ini berhasil, Wutai akan berbagi keuntungan dengan membangun sektor ini, agar semua orang bisa hidup lebih layak."

"Kami bisa bangun semuanya sendiri. Tak butuh bantuan."

"Tapi dengan bantuan kami, perkembangan kawasan kumuh ini akan jauh lebih cepat. Penduduk yang menderita bisa tertawa lagi. Raja Northern Crater sendiri berjanji akan melipatgandakan beberapa ratus persen ekonominya di negeri Wutai. Dengan begitu kami bisa mendirikan banyak lapangan kerja, tempat hiburan, dan pabrik-pabrik besar di kota yang terlupakan ini," pria murung yang memakai goggle di kepalanya akhirnya berbicara.

"Jangan kau kira kami sebegitu miskin. Kami bisa bertahan selama ini, dan akan bertahan untuk seterusnya," Cloud bersikukuh dengan keputusannya.

"Ini adalah tawaran yang sama sekali tidak merugikanmu, Cloud Strife. Kau hanya perlu membantu kami. Apa susahnya?"

"Tidak-tertarik."

Kelimanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Pemuda yang kelihatan paling belia memandanginya penuh rasa heran becampur sedih. Rambut jabrik tampak sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk membujuk dirinya. Sang pemakai goggle yang penampilannya paling aneh langsung murung. Sedangkan dua yang lain, si kalung metal dan si jangkung suara tenor melempar pandangan merendahkan pada Cloud.

Kesunyian itu makin mencekam, sampai akhirnya,

"sungguh menyedihkan. Seorang SOLDIER yang terhormat berakhir menjadi kurir antar barang hina."

Cloud Strife memicingkan mata.

"Dan kini, saat tiba sebuah kesempatan untuk mengubah hidupnya yang tak berarti, dia malah menolaknya." Ternyata kata-kata itu memberondong dari mulut pria berkalung logam. Pria yang rambutnya tak beraturan itu memiliki tatapan paling dingin, tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu, mungkin satu-satunya, untuk membuat dirimu sedikit berguna bagi orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Kau boleh mengubah keputusanmu yang terlalu terburu-buru sekarang. Karena bila tidak, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja menimpa orang yang kau sayangi. Sekali lagi. **Cloud Strife**."

Sekali lagi? Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi! Orang ini…

Orang ini tahu masa lalunya.

Orang ini tahu tentang Zack.

Tentang Aerith juga.

Cloud mencengkram pedangnya.

"Kau sudah terima jawabanku. Sekarang, enyahlah dari tempat ini." Gertakan kecil tentunya tidak dapat mengubah keputusan Cloud untuk tidak menganggap masalah sepele itu. Dia tetap pada proyeksinya, bahwa mengambil tindakan untuk membantu orang-orang asing ini akan membawa dampak berbahaya lebih lanjut.

Mungkin saja, ia bisa kehilangan temannya yang lain. Persis seperti mimpi yang telah menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir.

Jelas, ia tidak sudi.

~toBcontinued~

Pendek ya? Tapi perjuangan nyelesaiinnya panjaaaaang banget.

Karena ini cerita semi AU (atau udah murni alternate universe?), mohon ikuti aja alurnya ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Oh iya. Sebagai bahan evaluasi Kimchi, tinggalin review please?


	2. Yakusoku

Makasih banget buat yang udah review chapter yang lalu.** Maika Hammond**, makasih udah menjadi reviewer pertama yang menghargai fiction saia. Dan berhubung saia nggak bisa nge-PM kamu, saia jelaskan aja di sini mengenai 5 orang itu.

5 orang itu OC semuanya. Tapi, kalo kamu tahu siapa mereka, hm... mungkin kamu bakal kaget. Anggap aja 5 orang itu adalah usaha menyatukan kenyataan dengan fantasi yang dilakukan author.

Nah, mulai chapter ini masalah Tifa dan Cloud mulai muncul.

Oh iya, Kimchi lupa bilang di chapter sebelumnya. **Review bales review kok. **Jangan sungkan buat ngritik, kasih saran, komentar, pujian, celaan, celana, kaos kaki, atau apa pun yang mau disampaikan. Karena Kimchi juga akan ngereview ceirta tiap reviewer fiction ini.

Oke, silakan baca. Nih!

* * *

><p>Saat tubuhnya masih duduk menunggang mesin besar hitam itu, kilatan-kilatan mengerikan itu datang lagi. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kilatan yang berseliweran di benaknya merupakan kenangan, masa lalu, kenyataan.<p>

_**SRAT!**_

_Darah memercik ke wajahnya. Bajunya, pedangnya, semua kini ternoda. Pedang yang menembus jantung yang masih berdetak itu begitu panjang, tajam, menyakitkan._

_"Tidak..."_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

**Setting: AU, OC(s)**

**Part 2: Yakusoku (Promise)**

-o-

Pintu bar Seventh Heaven terbuka, lalu ditutup lagi. Malam itu bar masih ramai. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Cloud!" baru beberapa kali langkahnya berderap, ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi telah menunggu memanggil namanya. "Kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Cloud menjawab dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa, Cloud? Lelah?" tanya Tifa. Pria yang diajak bicara menyapukan pandangan ke ruangan bar yang riuh rendah dengan gumaman-gumaman pengunjung.

"Tidak mungkin selelah kau, kurasa." Tifa tertawa kecil, lega karena tampaknya benar-benar tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan terhadap Cloud.

"Yah, setidaknya tidak setiap hari seperti hari ini. Biasanya Seventh Heaven selalu sepi. Aku dengar ShinRa menggelar pasar malam. Mereka mempromosikan produk elektronik baru, dan entah kegilaan apa yang membuat mereka melakukannya di sudut kumuh ini." Tifa memijat tengkuknya.

"Biar kubantu."

Tifa tersenyum. Manis sekali. Kadang Cloud melihat pantulan Aerith pada senyuman gadis itu. Setiap ia menyaksikan lengkungan di bibir Tifa, kenangannnya menghablur ke masa lalu. Berputar kembali membalikkan detik-detik jam yang telah lama berpudar.

"Cloud?"

Cloud menggeleng dua kali.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau naik saja dan tidur. Kamu berkeringat tuh. Aku sanggup kok, menangani ini sendirian. Lagipula, sebentar lagi bar tutup," ujar wanita yang telah dewasa itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tepis Cloud sembari melangkah ke bar, diikuti pandangan mata Tifa yang menerawang curiga.

'_Akhir-akhir ini Cloud…'_

-o-

Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian satu-satunya bar di sektor tujuh berhenti beroperasi.

"Mungkin ada baiknya perusahaan raksasa itu mempromosikan tiap produk barunya di wilayah ini," ujar Tifa, tersenyum puas.

Masih di belakang bar, Cloud sibuk mencuci dan mengelap gelas-gelas bekas minum pengunjung. Kembali Tifa menyunggingkan senyum spesialnya, yang tidak dia berikan pada pelanggan mana pun. Tidak pada Yuffie, tidak Shelke, Barret, atau Cid. Tidak juga pada anak-anak, Denzel dan Marlene. Senyuman yang hanya untuk Cloud. Entah apa artinya itu.

"Kau tahu, Cloud? Mungkin pasar malam ini hanya akan singgah di sini seabad sekali. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke sana malam ini setelah Marlene dan Denzel tidur?"

Cloud berhenti setelah meletakkan gelas terakhir di rak besi yang bergelantungan di atas kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Di mata Tifa, pemuda itu tampak… sedang bimbang? Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi beberapa hari terakhir Cloud sering tampak tidak fokus.

"Ah benar juga, kau lelah. Kurasa aku juga kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Hm. Kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali saja—"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sedang membutuhkan udara segar," putus Cloud.

-o-

Tifa membonceng Cloud menuju pusat slum itu, daerah kumuh paling kumuh di Gaia yang mereka cintai. Square yang letaknya tepat di tengah kota itu, meski seperti semua sudut slum; kumuh, cukup luas. Tidak kurang untuk menampung beberapa puluh ribu orang yang mampir dari kota lain.

"Cloud, nanti kita jalan bersama-sama, ya. Kalau kutafsir dari jumlah orang yang mengunjungi Seventh Heaven, pengunjung pasar malam ini membludak. Jika kita terpisah, bisa gawat. Kerumunan bisa-bisa baru akan bubar besok subuh." Cloud menggumam setuju.

Dan benar saja, keramaian di sana bak lebah yang berkerumun di sekitar sarang mereka. Tapi, kerumunan yang tak lebih lenggang dari dua ton kawanan salmon dalam jaring kapal itu tak bisa menghalau udara yang beku. Si gadis Lockheart kadang mengusap-usap kulit lengannya kedinginan. Beberapa kali dia mengepalkan tangan, lalu menghembuskan nafas untuk menghangatkan tinjunya. Si pemuda yang kelihatan tidak terpengaruh suhu yang rendah diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Tifa masih sibuk dengan ritual mengusir hawa dingin, sampai tiba-tiba Cloud pergi meninggalkan dia ke tengah kerumunan. Kebingungan, sang pemilik bar langsung memanggil-manggil nama teman masa kecilnya.

"Cloud! Hei Cloud, mau ke mana kau?" Tapi orang itu tidak menyahut. Menoleh pun tidak.

Tifa yang tak bisa memutuskan apa yang mesti dilakukan berdiam diri di sana dan mulai terdesak-desak orang yang wira-wiri. Bukan tak mungkin dia kemudian terbawa arus mobilitas manusia yang deras menuju satu titik: exhibition stage megah di titik tengah pasar malam. Dan itu berarti: mustahil bertemu lagi dengan Cloud setidaknya sampai subuh.

"Bukankah sudah kuminta dia berjalan bersama-sama denganku?" dengus Tifa sebal.

**DUK!**

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang tiba-tiba saja menabraknya keras. Tifa nyaris jatuh ke tanah. Saat wanita berambut hitam lurus itu berusaha menyeimbangkan lagi posisi berdiri, beberapa orang yang lain melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Gerakan itu cepat dan tak terduga. Ada sesuatu di balik tindakan ini. Dan apa pun itu, jelas tidak baik.

Belum lagi Tifa tenang dari kepanikannya, dari belakang ada tangan kuat yang memukul tengkuknya, dekat sekali dengan syaraf batang otak. Pengelihatan Tifa seketika buram. Kepalanya pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun melawan pun sudah terlambat, Tifa sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berharap pada satu orang. Meskipun kemungkinan orang itu menemukannya sangatlah kecil. Nyaris mustahil.

"Cloud, tolong aku."

Sejurus kemudian, orang yang dipanggil itu muncul. Si pirang itu mendekap sebuah buntalan kain. Dan sebelum seluruh kesadaran Tifa menghilang jatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu, gadis itu masih dapat melihat benda apa yang ada di tangan sang pemuda. Itu sebuah jaket.

-o-

"Tifa…"

Saat Tifa sadar, ia sudah ada di rumah. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Shelke.

"Cloud, Tifa sudah sadar!" Yuffie yang ada di sebelah Shelke berteriak ke luar ruangan. Lalu gadis muda yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur itu mendengar derap langkah berat. Seorang pemuda terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Detak jantung Tifa berpacu cepat.

"Tifa," panggilnya. Lelaki itu mendekat dan memandangi wajah teman masa kecilnya, memancarkan rasa menyesal yang tersirat. "Maafkan aku."

Cloud masih memegang jaket yang terakhir dilihat Tifa sebelum jatuh pingsan. "Tadinya aku bermaksud membelikan ini," jelasnya sambil melirik jaket itu. "Ini semua salahku." Yuffie dan Shelke berpandangan tak mengerti.

Gadis itu menatapnya tak berdaya. Meski sedang berbaring, pandangannya masih berputar. Pukulan itu menyisakan kerusakan kecil pada tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya mulai mengatup. Melihatnya, Yuffie, Shelke, dan juga Cloud mengerti bahwa Tifa membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak.

Namun, tiba-tiba, sebelum ketiganya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, Tifa menangkap tangan Cloud.

"Cloud," sergahnya. Saat Cloud berbalik, ia melihat Tifa menggigil. Nafasnya cepat dan berat. Si pirang mulai panik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

**...**

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."_

"_Kamu bicara apa, Cloud? Aku masih di sini, dan akan selalu di sini. Kau berkata begitu seolah aku akan mati saja."_

**_.._**

"_Aerith!"_

**_.._**

"_Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku."_

"_Maaf… Aku… gagal menepatinya. Selamat tinggal, Cloud. Jaga… yang lainnya…"_

_Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Lebih sakit daripada geostigma yang kambuh._

**_.._**

_Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan… Aku tak mau ditinggal sendirian. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?_

**_..._**

Pemuda itu tidak jadi melangkah. Ia membiarkan tangan gadis itu yang sedingin es menaut kuat miliknya. Gadis itu, mungkinkah sedang merasakan perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu? Perasaan takut kehilangan seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintai?

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi… Cloud."

Hati Cloud sakit memikirkan masa lalunya yang pilu. Tapi kali ini, hatinya menjadi lebih perih lagi melihat sahabatnya ini tampak sangat rapuh. Ia tidak ingin kepahitan yang dirasakannya dirasakan pula oleh Tifa.

"Berjanjilah, Cloud." Air mata bening mulai mengalir.

Tak mampu berpikir lebih lama, Cloud menggenggam erat tangan Tifa.

"Aku berjanji, Tifa. Aku berjanji."

~toBcontinued~

* * *

><p><strong>Reivew dibales reivew.<strong>

Feel free to review =D


	3. Wake Up!

Waaa! Akhirnya Kimchi publish juga nih chapta. Chapta yang dikerjakan berjam-jam karena rasanya tiap ngedit selalu ada yang kurang.

Isi chapta ini kebanyakan rumpian *plaak* salah, percakapan. Kimchi berusaha ngebuat percakapan itu mengalir dan bertambah serius seiring pergantian paragraf. Meski begitu, chapta ini masih jauh banget dari sempurna. Karena itu, komentar, tanggapan, saran, kritik, bahkan flame Kimchi terima dengan tangan menengadah *ngemis…*. Nggak usah sungkan untuk mereview.

**Tiap review akan dibalas dengan review juga.** Jadi, mari kita saling mengapresiasi satu sama lain =D

Oh, iya, karena ada bagian-bagian flashback dicetak miring, akan lebih baik kalo ngebacanya lewat komputer (di HP tulisan yang di-italic miring juga nggak?). Cuma saran, sih.

Bagi yang review chapter sebelumnya, makasih banyak. **Cloudzer**, reviewer pertama chapter lalu, terima kasih banyak. **Swandie**, makasih yah nak, Kimchi seneng. **Maika Hammond** yang masih bersedia ngebaca dan ngereview lagi, arigatou! Kalo mau bikin akun baru, kasih tau Kimchi ya biar Kimchi bisa baca ceritamu juga. Dan **CloudStrife Hiru15**, hati saia berbunga-bunga waktu menerima PM darimu. Arigatou. Hontou ni.

Bagi reviewer-reviewer setelahnya, Kimchi berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatinya mau mereview chapter demi chapter. Kimchi akan berusaha supaya cerita ini bisa lebih jelas dan menarik.

Oke, nih, chapta three. Enjoy!

-o-

Kali ini tengah malam. Mata turquoise-nya meratapi permukaan danau, sama seperti sebelumnya. Meski tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang melanda perasaannya, tiap keresahan itu muncul, kakinya selalu membawanya kemari.

'_Kumohon, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.'_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

**Setting: AU, OC(s)**

**Part 3: Wake Up!**

-o-

'_Malam ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Kali ini tinggal aku dan Tifa… yang tersisa.'_

Uap air mengepul karena hembusan nafas Cloud menguap dilawan dinginnya kegelapan.

'_Barret, Shelke, bahkan Vincent, semuanya menyusul yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Rasa sakit itu muncul berkali-kali lipat.'_

Difokuskannya perhatian pada air yang gelap, berusaha melihat jauh di kedalaman danau yang kelam.

"Bangunkan aku dari semua ini."

Tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai, sesemakan di belakangnya bergemerisik.

**SREK SREK!**

Cloud menyambar pedangnya di Fenrir. Segera setelahnya, dari balik semak keluarlah sesosok tubuh mungil.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie melambai-lambaikan tangannya bersemangat. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di tempat ini, Cloud?"

'_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,'_ batin Cloud sembari menurunkan pedang besarnya_._ Gadis kekanakan itu memandangi indahnya bulan purnama pertengahan bulan, sebelum akhirnya berucap sesuatu.

"Cloud, Tifa menunggumu. Kau tahu, kan, menunggu itu nggak enak."

Menunggu. Siapa yang lebih mengenal kata itu daripada dirinya? Sebab, rasanya itulah yang telah ia lakukan pada masa mudanya yang masih belum berakhir. Menunggu.

**...**

"_Apa kau masih sedih, Aerith?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kepergian Zack. Apa kau masih sedih?"_

"…"

_Pundaknya mulai berguncang. Saat itu kutahu, ia masih terluka, walau hari telah berganti ratusan kali._

_**..**_

"_Tidakkah semua yang telah berlalu adalah masa lalumu, Aerith?"_

"_Ya… kecuali semua tentang Zack."_

_**..**_

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum selebar itu."_

"_Oh ya? Aku pernah, dulu sekali… waktu Zack masih ada di sampingku."_

_**..**_

"_Kumohon, katakan apa yang ingin kudengar. Bicaralah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau sudah tak sedih lagi, Aerith Gainsborough."_

_**..**_

_Aku menunggunya hanya untuk kehilangan dirinya. Betapa naif._

**…**

"Aku akan segera pulang," jawab Cloud saat tersadar dari lamunan itu, sambil meletakkan kembali pedang berat miliknya di Fenrir untuk menutup-nutupi kenangan yang terlintas barusan. Yuffie menggeleng.

"Bukan itu, Cloud."

Yuffie mendekati Fenrir sampai ia bisa melihat wajah Cloud. Namun tak ada yang lain yang didapatkannya selain mata Cloud yang berusaha menghindari kontak dengan matanya.

"Tifa sudah terlalu lama menunggumu. Sampai aku berpikir, sekarang dia sedang kesakitan karenanya."

Binar mata Yuffie meredup sedikit. Ia menundukkan kepala, mengingat sesuatu.

**...-/-...**

**JDUAR!**

"Tifa?" Yuffie berlari menuruni tangga menuju bar tempat Tifa tadinya sibuk mengelap gelas. Sebelum suara ledakan itu terdengar, desingan-desingan peluru menghantam sesuatu dan berpantulan. Desing itu sangat dikenalnya. Dan sesampainya Yuffie di bar, ia melihat Tifa menunduk lemah, beserta bar yang telah hancur, dan tubuh Vincent terlantar di lantai. Namun, bocah Kisaragi itu masih sempat melihatnya. Kelebat-kelebat sosok berzirah hitam.

"Vincent! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik, berlari menghampiri pria yang tampak amat kesakitan itu. Luka-lukanya parah.

"Tch… Sasaran mereka… Tifa…"

Yuffie berpaling pada gadis yang lain. Gadis Lockhart itu gemetar. Yuffie menegadahkan perlahan kepala Tifa. Dilihatnyalah lajur-lajur air mata di kedua pipi wanita muda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tifa?"

Tifa tak mampu berbicara dengan jelas. Sambil terbata-bata dan sesenggukan, ia bergumam,

"Cl-Cloud… ber-jan-ji tak-kan me-ninggalkan a-ku…"

**...-/-...**

"Dengar, Cloud. Akhir-akhir ini Tifa terus diserang orang-orang tidak dikenal. Tadi, Seventh Heaven dibobol, dan Tifa mungkin sudah pergi kalau saja tidak ada Vincent yang melindunginya."

"Vincent?"

"Ya. Seharusnya itu **kau**, **kau** yang berkewajiban menjaga Tifa. **Kau** sudah berjanji, Cloud!" Muka Yuffie memerah sewaktu mengucapkan kalimat ini. Itu membuat Cloud terhenyak dan merasa bersalah.

"Tapi apa yang ingin kukatakan sekarang lebih dari itu. Sebelum aku ke sini, Tifa berkata persis seperti ini: "Cloud berjanji takkan meninggalkan aku." Kedengarannya memang seperti dia menuntutmu jadi bodyguard pribadinya, harus ada di sana setiap saat. Tapi, dari wajahnya waktu itu… Kalau kau melihat sendiri, kau akan paham… Apa yang diminta Tifa kemarin, "jangan tinggalkan aku", tidakkah kau berpikir di baliknya ada maksud yang melibatkan perasaannya?"

Cloud bisu. Tiap kata yang ditudingkan gadis berambut pendek itu padanya makin membuatnya takut. Setiap Yuffie meluncurkan kata-kata seperti "Dasar Cloud nggak peka. Aku nggak nyangka, bahkan kau lebih nggak peka dari Vincent.", rasanya pemuda gagah yang ini ingin bersembunyi di balik gunung batu untuk selamanya, menyembunyikan ketidakberdayaannya mengatasi masalah krusial itu.

Yuffie yang mulai lelah untuk pertama kalinya hari itu mendesah panjang. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Cloud, dengarkan aku."

'_Berhenti.'_

"Tifa…"

'_Jangan katakan, apa pun itu.'_

"Jatuh hati. Padamu. Cloud Strife, si nggak peka."

"…" Bibirnya pun terkunci rapat, namun matanya terbelalak nyaris keluar.

"Tifa cinta padamu. Tifa menunggu jawabanmu. Apa kau bersedia menerima cintanya itu, atau tidak."

Karena segalanya telah terucap, dan semua yang semula kabur kini menjadi jelas, ia tak lagi bisa bersembunyi. Ia tak lagi mampu berpura-pura seakan tak mengerti isi permohonan Tifa semalam.

"Aku harus memikirkan ini," kata lelaki itu sambil menyalakan mesin motornya. Gagal bersembunyi, pria ini berusaha kabur. Gadis ninja itu menghentakkan kakinya, berdebum keras.

"Tidakkah kamu mengerti, Cloud?" jerit Yuffie nyaring sekali. Belum pernah Cloud melihat Yuffie yang seperti ini. "Pikiranmu itu yang membuat Tifa makin menderita! Tiap detik yang kau habiskan untuk berpikir membuatnya makin sesak!"

"Kau tak perlu berpikir, Cloud." Yuffie meletakkan tangan di dadanya. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada hatimu."

Cloud termangu sesaat, tak jadi mengegas motornya. Hati. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menggunakan lagi hatinya, sampai rasanya benda itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Apa sekarang, ia masih bisa menggunakan 'benda' itu?

Pria bergiwang itu melemparkan padangan putus asa sekali lagi ke arah danau.

'_Kalaupun hatiku masih ada, bukan di dada ini tempatnya.'_

Sekilas bayangan muncul. Tentang masa kecil yang ia lewati bersama Tifa Lockhart. Belajar bersama, tumbuh bersama, menjadi kuat bersama, dan berpisah, lalu bertemu lagi. Gadis itu mengukir kenangan yang manis, juga yang pahit di hari-harinya. Melewati suka duka bersamanya. Menang dan kalah bersertanya. Namun, tak ada detakan yang lebih kencang saat bersama gadis itu. Tak pernah muncul rona merah di wajahya, tak ada keringat yang bertetesan deras saat ia di sampingnya. Tidak seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di sekitar Aerith.

Cloud rasa ia tidak mencintai Tifa. Tapi ia tidak sanggup mencampakkannya jua.

"Kalau aku bisa membuat temanku yang tersisa bahagia, aku akan…" ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan.

"Sungguh?" jerit Yuffie kegirangan. "Benarkah yang barusan itu kau yang bicara, Cloud? Kamu nggak sedang kesurupan kan?"

"Eh… aku—"

"Itu! Itulah yang namanya cinta, Cloud! Ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama juga dengan Tifa! Waaaaaah! Aku legaa sekali!" Yuffie melonjak-lonjak seperti anak anjing yang gembira karena diajak jalan-jalan.

Mengerikan. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu wajahnya tegang seperti kabel listrik di musim dingin.

'_Cinta… benarkah?'_

"Hebat, hebat! Ternyata cowok stoic macam kau punya hati yang hangat juga. Kalau begitu, Vincent juga… ghishishishishiii." Lho? Kok jadi ke situ arahnya? Dasar serigala berbulu domba si ninja Wutai itu.

Tunggu… Wutai!

Cloud mengingat sesuatu yang belakangan itu juga menjadi salah satu pengganggu utama pikirannnya.

"Yuffie, apa benar putri dari negerimu Wutai menghilang?" Pertanyaan Cloud membuat Yuffie berubah dari ber-euforia menjadi ber-cengo-ria.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Cloud menceritakan tentang kelima orang berbaju hitam yang datang hampir seminggu yang lalu. Dan mendengarnya, mata Yuffie melebar.

"Apa? Sampai Tohoshinki turun tangan juga…" gumamnya lirih. Cloud menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Tohoshinki adalah pasukan inti paling inti dari bagian pertahanan dan penyerangan Wutai. Lima anggotanya adalah orang-orang terbaik –bukan hanya kemampuan bertarungnya, tapi juga ketampanannya, ghehehehe…"

Cloud berkedip dua kali.

"Ehm… orang-orang terbaik yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda tapi bila disatukan bisa sangat kuat. Kalau sampai pasukan itu turun tangan, berarti masalahnya sudah sangat gawat. Jangan-jangan Raja Northen Crater sudah hampir menarik janjinya," jelas Yuffie.

"Ternyata orang-orang asing yang kulihat itu tak lain adalah Tohoshinki sendiri."

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila janji itu dicabut?" tanya Cloud.

"Eh? Sampai mana kau mengetahui masalah Wutai, huh?" Yuffie terheran-heran.

"Mereka memberi tahuku sedikit."

"Tohoshinki sampai meminta bantuanmu? Berarti situasinya sudah sangat genting. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata sebanyak ini, tapi…

"Sebenarnya, Raja Northen Crater adalah raja yang keji, beringas, dan berambisi penuh menguasai perekonomian Gaia. Karena merasa dihalangi oleh ShinRa, ia tak bisa langsung memonopoli semuanya. Karena itu, pikirnya, dimulai dari lingkup kecil seperti Wutai, dia akan bisa melompat sampai ke kota-kota besar, sampai akhirnya menaklukkan Nibelheim, dan ShinRa. Namun, baru beberapa bulan lalu anaknya meninggal di tangan ShinRa karena berusaha menghancurkan perusahaan itu sendirian. Akhir-akhir ini ia sadar bahwa ia takkan mampu menggulingkan penguasa Gaia. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan wilayah jajahannya, berdamai dengan Wutai. Meski begitu, raja yang serakah itu tak mau mengalah tanpa menerima apa pun. Dan dari Wutai, ia meminta putri kami menjadi istrinya."

Pernikahan paksaan. Bahkan Cloud Strife menganggapnya kuno.

"Putri Wutai, waktu kulihat fotonya, sekilas ia mirip…"

"Ya… Benar."

Tifa.

Tentu saja. Karena putri itu mirip Tifa…

"… _sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja menimpa orang yang kau sayangi. Sekali lagi…"_

"Orang-orang itu yang menyerang Tifa akhir-akhir ini."

Cloud mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kali ini aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Aku sudah berjanji. Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini ia kecewa. Tidak lagi."

~toBcontinued~

Iya, Kimchi tahu. Fanfic ini alurnya berjalan sangat lambat, kan? Tapi, tolong diikuti aja ya.

Oh iya, jangan sungkan untuk mereview. Karena kelanjutan dari cerita ini bergantung juga pada review.

**Review akan dibales review.** Feel free to review, ne =D


	4. Between Pride and Partner

Gomenasai. Update kelamaan. Saia masih nggak puas dengan chapta 4, dan ketidakpuasan itu menyebabkan saia nggak bisa ngelanjutin. Karena itu saia rombak lagi chapta ini, berharap dengan rombakan ini chapta selanjutnya bisa digarap. Update selanjutnya Kimchi usahain minggu depan. Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca yang mau menunggu =D

a/n: **Cloudzer, CloudyStrife Hiru15, Swandie, Roanolic (RoalicARIA **kaan?**), Maika Hammond**, **Yoshimitsu Takashi, Reiya Sumeragi**, dan sepupuku yang baik **Kentona Seizaburo**, seribu makasih karena tetep setia menantikan fiction ini. Karena review kalianlah saia jadi makin semangat.

Dan **Hazena**, maaf banget Kimchi lupa ngebales reviewmu. Makasih banget atas tanggapanmu. Oh ya? Suka Yuffentine? Wuaduh, sayang nggak ada pairing itu di fiction ini. Saia bahkan nggak yakin ada pairing yang cukup signifikan di sini.  
>Putri Wutai emang bukan Yuffie. Kalo Yuffie, Cloud pasti langsung tau dia kabur ke mana. Secara, sesama AVALANCHE. Tapi, chapta depan identitas putri akan terungkap semuanya.<p>

Oke dah.

**Tulisan yang di **_**bold-italic **_adalah point of view Cloud yang agak nelat (fungsinya jadi kaya flashback). Oh iya, chapta ini prolognya flashback juga. Jangan bingung ya. Ikuti aja jalan ceritanya, oke? Chapta 4~ Nih!

* * *

><p>Kadang kita harus membuang yang paling berharga untuk menyelamatkan yang nampak tak lebih berharga.<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

**Setting: AU, OC (s)**

**Warning: perkenalan 5 OC sekaligus, kata-kata kasar**

**Part 4: Between Pride and Partner**

-o—

"Hahahahaa! Aneh, aneh! Hei bocah aneh! Apa hari ini kau akan melamun di bawah pohon sambil mencakar-cakar tanah lagi? Betapa suram dirimu! Hahahahaa!"

"…"

Aku tak bisa membalas mereka waktu itu. Tapi aku tahu suatu saat mereka akan merasakan ganjaran dariku.

"Dasar anak nakal! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada anakku, hah? Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mendidikmu?"

"Maafkan anak saya, nyonya. Cloud, apa yang kamu lakukan pada mereka sampai mereka babak belur begini?"

"… Membela harga diri."

"Sekarang cepat minta maaf!"

"…"

"Cloud, ibu minta kamu minta maaf sekarang!"

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Harga diriku tidak serendah itu. Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka yang selalu meremehkanku. Kuharap mereka sadar dengan siapa mereka berhadapan."

Harga diri. Selalu itu yang kujunjung selama ini, lebih dari apa pun. Tak pernah kurendahkan harga diriku pada mereka yang telah menginjak-injakku. Tidak sekalipun.

Tapi…

Apa sekarang aku kembali harus menjunjung harga diri itu, lebih dari segalanya?

**End of flashback—**

-o-

Di depan Cloud tampak _entrance_ rahasia menuju tempat yang belum pernah dimasukinya. Sebuah piringan besi tua menutupi jalan berupa pipa besi raksasa yang tertanam di tanah. Sambil berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa bayangan mengerikan yang tidak begitu jelas, Cloud berjalan maju.

_**Seventh Heaven hancur. **_

"_**Tifa!" waktu itu, mereka yang ada di dalam rumah Barret terkejut dan memandangiku.**_

"_**Mana Tifa?"**_

"_**Tifa tidak di sini."**_

Membungkukkan badannya yang tinggi, Cloud terus masuk lebih jauh ke dalam liang yang gelap dan lembab. Splash… splash. Kakinya menginjak kubangan air berbau busuk yang mungkin sudah menggenang di sana sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Untunglah sebuah senter pemberian Shera mampu menuntun langkahnya, sehingga kakinya tak terperosok ke kubangan kotor yang lebih dalam.

"_**Tifa berada di tempat yang aman. Untuk menghindari tempat itu diketahui mereka yang mengincarnya, lebih baik kau tidak ke sana."**_

"_**Harus." Kali ini aku harus melindunginya. "Kutanggung apa pun resikonya."**_

_**Shelke terdiam. Pada akhirnya ia memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi.**_

'_Aku tidak tahu Avalanche punya cadangan di tempat seperti ini,'_ batin perjaka itu.

Ada tangga turun di depan. Di bawah sana ada lorong yang bercabang. Cloud mengambil jalan sebelah kanan.

"_**Baik. Lokasi Tifa di markas cadangan AVALANCHE. Di bawah sektor delapan. Pintu besi di lorong sebelah kanan."**_

Dan sampailah ia. Tapi, tampaknya semuanya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Pintu sebagai satu-satunya akses masuk… telah terbuka. Dibuka dengan paksa karena papan besi itu lepas dari engselnya.

"Sial!"

Cloud masuk ke ruangan yang lebih besar daripada kelihatannya itu dan mengarahkan senter ke sana kemari. Keberuntungan, sinar kuningnya mengenai secarik kertas yang tertempel di box-box tua tempat barang-barang darurat disimpan.

Di sana tertulis: Kesempatan terakhirmu. Gereja.

"Tch."

-o-

Dalam gereja tua, pasukan inti paling inti negeri Wutai telah bersiap angkat kaki. Motor 3000 cc mereka diparkir sejajar di belakang.

"Hey yo, Hiro. Berapa lama lagi?" tanya sebuah suara tenor tidak sabar. "Aku tak tahan dengan bunga-bunga lili jelek ini. Lendirnya mengotori sepatuku."

"Ck. Dia takkan datang." Hiro, dia yang berkalung metal, berambut acak-acakan, dan bermata sedingin es, memalingkan muka dari jam berbingkaikan emas di telapak tangannya. Kaki panjang suara tenor yang terlalu memperhatikan detil itu menimpali, "kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya lagi kita menunggu. Ayo pulang!"

"T-tungu! Saya mohon, Tsuiken-kun, Hiro-sama. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," pinta dia yang berwajah muda dengan suaranya yang seperti suara perempuan.

"Diam, bocah. Kalau Hiro bilang dia takkan datang, maka kurir rendahan itu takkan datang—" Belum selesai jangkung tenor itu berkata-kata, komentar pedasnya dipotong oleh dia yang jabrik berbaju lorek.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Tsuiken! Shiah benar. Kita tetap harus menunggu."

-o-

Tik tok tik tok… detik-detik terus berlalu.

"Yak. Waktu habis. Ex-SOLDIER congkak itu telah melewatkan kesempatan terakhirnya." Proklamasi Hiro diikuti tawa licik penuh kemenangan Tsuiken.

**BRUAKK!**

Pintu gereja didobrak kasar. Sayang sekali kesimpulan si pembawa _golden pocke watch _salah. Itu Cloud Strife yang sedang marah besar. Pintu gereja sampai rompel ditabrak motornya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Tifa?" suaranya membahana. Mata lelaki itu berkilat marah.

Alih-alih memasang tampang benci, Hiro malah memamerkan memberi sebuah senyuman yang dikagum-kagumkan. "Strife. Seperti yang selalu diharapkan dari seorang SOLDIER. Datang di saat-saat terakhir. Ck. Sungguh menyusahkan," katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Simpan omong kosongmu. Aku tidak butuh."

"Ya, ya. Dan apa yang mau kaulakukan sekarang, Strife? Apa kau datang untuk memohon kami mengulang tawaran kami yang sebelumnya? Hm. Sulit. Sangat sulit. Kecuali kau bersujud sambil berlinang air mata darah, mungkin aku bisa pertimbangkan sekali lagi."

"Hiro!"

'Mereka membuat kesalahan besar dengan mempermainkanku,' Cloud yang merasakan darah itu sudah memuncak ke ubun-ubunnya menahan amarah sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Katakan di mana Tifa!" tuntutnya sembari mencabut pedang dari Fenrir.

"Bukan begitu caranya kalau mau meminta sesuatu pada kami, dasar rakyat jelata tak tahu sopan santun," si jangkung Tsuiken memperpanas keadaan.

"Cukup, Tsuiken! Berhenti bicara hal-hal yang sepele!" Sebelum perseteruan berlangsung lebih lama lagi, rambut jabrik yang nanti diketahui Cloud bernama Yuu no Junon *Yuu dari Junon* bertindak. Lambat ia cabut pedang kurusnya yang berkilau-kilau dari sarung yang di pinggangnya – tidak semua, hanya setengah. Cloud memperhatikan bayangan yang dipantulkan kilau metaliknya.

Pupil Cloud mengecil tanda terkejut. _Sang Awan_ segera menghadap apa yang diperlihatkan benda tajam tadi.

Tifa. Lengkap dengan pakaian kebesaran ala putri kerajaan. Disekap dari belakang oleh pria lainnya yang memakai goggle_. _Bagaimana bisa Cloud tidak menyadari jumlah mereka yang berkurang satu orang?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" desis Cloud. "Tifa tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa pun yang kalian lakukan!"

"Maaf, Strife. Kami terpaksa melibatkannya," gumam dia yang di belakang gadis itu setengah hati.

"Tifa Lockheart memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Putri Yuuki, kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal, Strife. Raja Northern Crater itu takkan mengetahui perbedaan mereka karena ia sama sepertimu, hanya pernah melihat wajah putri dari fotonya." Yuu menjelaskan lagi. Kali ini dia jaga nada bicaranya supaya tidak terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Kami akan membawa nona Tifa. Kecuali kau bisa jadi lebih bijaksana."

Terbesit dalam pikiran Cloud untuk menghantamkan salah satu dari enam pedang yang sempat diambilnya. Tak jadi melakukan hal itu, sebagai gantinya Cloud malah menguji mereka dengan sebua pertanyaan.

"Kaupikir Tifa akan sudi?"

Keheningan yang cukup lama sukses tercipta. Sampai akhirnya kaki panjang itu berceletuk.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya, penelan mako? Dia takkan bisa menolak."

Takkan bisa menolak? Mereka tak mungkin berani membunuh Tifa. Tapi, kalaupun mereka mengancam akan membunuh Tifa, pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu yakin Tifa akan lebih memilih mati daripada menikahi seseorang yang tak pernah dicintainya. Apalagi yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Harga diri. Bukankah itu yang terpenting dalam hidup? Tidak mungkin Tifa akan rela menukar harga dirnya demi nyawa, nyawa yang akan menjadi sia-sia bila dirinya menjadi istri seorang asing.

Sampai titik ini Cloud merasa yakin tidak ada cara untuk memaksa Tifa memenuhi keegoisan Wutai.

"Hm. Biar aku yang jelaskan." Hiro bangkit berdiri. "Negeri kami sudah menemukan sebuah teknologi totok ingatan yang bisa menghapus semua ingatan yang pernah terbentuk dan merekayasanya dengan yang palsu. Kalau kau mau tahu, gadis ini bisa dengan mudahnya berpikir bahwa dirinyalah putri Wutai yang bertanggung jawab atas nasib kerajaannya. Dengan kata lain, ia **pasti** menikah dengan sang raja," Hiro menjelaskan seolah-olah hendak menurunkan ketegangan.

"Tch." Rematan Cloud pada gagang pedangnya mengencang. "Kalian semua… tak lebih dari tumpukan bedebah brengsek."

Hanya Tifa di antara ketujuhnya yang membelalakkan mata. Cloud Strife bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengumpat. Apalagi di depan _seorang_ wanita.

"Kalian pikir kalian dewa? Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menukar nasib orang!"

'Apalagi menghancurkan harga diri seseorang dengan paksa seperti itu!'

"Sayang sekali," cicit seorang yang di belakang. Hiro maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Tifa. Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Cloud.

"Tapi kami, memang 'dewa'."

Sudah tak ada lagi kata sabar sekarang. Cloud mengegas Fenrir. Kecepatan Fenrir memaksa Hiro melempar diri ke samping untuk menghindari sabetan pedang Cloud. Bukan. Bukan si datar lidah belati itu yang menjadi sasaran. Tapi orang di belakangnya tentu saja. Si goggle penyekap 'putri palsu' itu.

Cloud berhasil menubruk tubuh pria itu menjauh dari Tifa. Dengan isyarat singkat ia memerintahkan Tifa untuk lari dari tempat itu.

Cloud bergegas memacu lagi mesinnya, menyerang empat prajurit yang lain. Namun ada sebuah serangan dadakan dari arah belakang. Kali ini refleks sebagai seorang first-class-SOLDIER-wannabe menyelamatkan Cloud. Telat sekedip saja si jabrik ini men-sliding Fenrir, bagian atas Cloud akan berpisah dari bagian bawahnya.

"Hei, motor rongsok ini hebat juga," seolah-olah sedang bermain sambil bercanda, naginata itu kembali ditebaskan oleh Tsuiken. Cloud melompat dari Fenrir. Mata naginata yang tajam membelah motor berwarna onyx itu.

"Sayang harus hancur."

Cloud maju kembali. Bukan hanya perusak yang telah membelah motor kesayangannya yang menjadi sasaran serang, semua yang ada di sana kecuali Tifa ikut kena getah. Mau tak mau, semuanya jadi bertarung. Empat lawan satu. empat, karena orang berkalung salib logam bernama Hiro itu tak terlibat dalam pertarungan yang seharusnya menjadi pertarungannya juga.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada kurir _less-useful_ itu. Untunglah dia menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya. Aku jadi bisa menggunakanmu untuk menggantikan putri. Jadi, putri tidak harus menderita sepanjang sisa hidupnya," bisik Hiro yang tahu-tahu sudah membekap Tifa dengan saputangan putih sembari tersenyum licik. Dia menjatuhkan begitu saja Tifa yang sudah terbius ke rerumputan, menopangkan tangannya yang sebelah ke lutut dan memandangi langit dari lubang di atap gereja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kembali pada Cloud . Ia sudah sangat kepayahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Meskipun tiga yang lain hanya berusaha menangkis –bukan membalas— serangannya, si cempreng itu menyerang dengan brutal seperti orang yang gila perang.

"Ugh."

Lutut Cloud mencium tanah. Badannya membungkuk hampir rubuh.

**DRAAK!**

Punggung Cloud diinjak tanpa kasihan. Hiro tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sayang sekali. Ternyata sahabat Zack Fair tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kami." Ia turunkan kakinya dari punggung pemuda pirang, berjongkok di dekatnya, pasang katar di sebelah tangannya, lalu menarik kerah baju Cloud.

"Dengan serangannya barusan, kurasa sudah sangat jelas dia menolak derma kita. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hiro menggesek-gesekkan kakinya di punggung Cloud.

"Hiro. Kita tak punya urusan dengan orang ini. Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini," Miki, si pemakai goggle yang aneh itu berusaha mencegah pertumpahan darah.

"Y_eah_? Sayangnya, lebih dari yang kau kira, aku punya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan," tutur Hiro lemat-lemat di telinga Cloud, "aku akan membuat orang ini yang mengemis kematian padaku."

Cloud tak lagi mampu bergerak, kecuali dadanya yang naik turun.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku begitu ingin menggorok lehermu sekarang?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan mencekik Cloud tinggi ke atas dengan satu tangan. "Itu semua karena sahabatmu yang bodoh."

"Aku tidak kenal padamu," kata Cloud serak.

"Ya, dan si brengsek Zack pun tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Aku tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Aku tahu apa kegiatannya di waktu luang. Aku bahkan pernah ingin jadi seperti dia!" aku Hiro nyaring. Sosoknya yang dingin sedikit berubah menjadi… beringas.

"Tapi, ternyata dia hanya keparat yang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berkuasa. Dia membuatku kecewa. Dia memberontak. Dia mengkhianat. Bajingan itu mempermalukanku."

_**"Hahahaaa! Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh kau melawan kami? Kalau kau bisa membuat kami babak belur, kami pun bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu!"**_

_**"Sekarang kita apakan lagi dia?"**_

_**"Dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Sebentar lagi anak-anak perempuan akan bermain di taman bunga ini. Kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Biar dia malu di depan gadis-gadis itu. Hahahaa!"**_

_**Sakit. Dipermalukan itu sakit.**_

"Malam itu, aku ada di antara SOLDIER yang mencegah kalian kabur. Entah kau yang waktu itu seperti orang idiot ingat atau tidak, si rambut jabrik itu melindungimu dari kami. Dia membunuh semuanya. Semuanya, kecuali aku. Zack Fair telah meremehkanku dengan membiarkanku hidup dalam rasa malu."

Dahi Cloud berkerut. Lagi-lagi tentang harga diri.

Hiro membiarkan katarnya menggores leher Cloud cukup dalam.

" 'Seperti kau bisa melukaiku saja. Memegang katar pun kau tak becus. Shinra membuat kesalahan besar dengan memilih sampah macam angkatan ini.' " Hiro berhenti sejenak untuk menelan air liurnya. "Kata-kata itu… Membuat kepalaku sakit. Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih sakit? Oh. Kau, Cloud Strife. Karena Zack mati bukan di tanganku. Dia mati konyol, dan itu semua karena melindungimu!" Dengan brutal Hiro mengayunkan katar itu ke kepala Cloud.

**TRANG!**

Tepat sebelum benda tajam itu memisahkan leher Cloud dengan badannya, katar ditangkis dengan sabit baja. Sabit milik bocah ramah bermata bulat kelereng, Shiah.

"Saya mohon. Jangan lakukan itu, Hiro-sama. Orang ini tidak bersalah."

"Tidak bersalah… Tahu apa kau? Bocah ingusan macam kau… Bocah macam kau mana tahu sakitnya kehilangan harga diri? Mana kau tahu tentang dendam, juga kepahitan!" Hiro menyentakkan tangannya tanpa ampun. Shiah terjungkal, lalu jatuh berdebum. Seperti sudah kehilangan kewarasan, pemuda itu kembali menghujamkan katarnya ke arah Cloud berkali-kali.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG!**

Tebasannya ditahan lagi dengan katana kurus.

"Ini sudah berlebihan, Hiro. Hentikan semuanya!" bentak Yuu. "Jangan libatkan dendam pribadimu di sini. Urusan kita sudah selesai!"

**DUAAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar, memecah sesaat ketegangan di antara mereka. Arahnya dari selatan. Reaktor mako!

"Oi, oi. Apa kalian tidak dengar suara ledakan tadi? Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau mati tidak terhormat di tempat penuh lendir ini."

"Tidak!" Tsuiken menoleh ke arah rekan satu timnya yang memakai goggle itu.

"Ini tidak benar. Kita tidak berhak melakukan ini."

"Sekarang sudah terlambat, Miki."

"Belum!" tampik si goggle sambil berlari dan melepaskan Cloud dari cengkraman Hiro. Hiro yang hendak mengejar mereka ditahan oleh Yuu.

"Cloud Strife, masih ada beberapa detik bagi anda untuk merubah pikiran anda. Saya mohon, bantulah kami." Lelaki yang kulitnya halus bak sutra itu memandang Tifa yang masih tertidur. "Anda tidak mau, kan, orang yang anda sayangi direbut dari anda?"

Gempa kecil terjadi menyusul ledakan itu.

Hiro berteriak dari belakang. "Hah! Kalau dia menerima tawaran kita kali ini berarti dia tak bisa memegang kata-katanya. Kalau dia tak bisa memegang kata-katanya berarti **dia tak punya harga diri**. Kalau harga dirinya sama dengan nol berarti dia tak berharga untuk hidup. Kalau dia—"

"Saya mohon, Cloud Strife," laki-laki ini menangkap mata Cloud yang menatap Tifa dengan pandangan sayang bercampur menyesal, "lakukan ini demi nona Tifa."

**DUAR! DUAARR!**

Ledakan-ledakan yang lebih besar mulai susul menyusul. Cloud makin khawatir dengan keputusannya yang dulu. Bila ledakan itu berkesinambungan, reaktor itu bisa meledak sepenuhnya dan meracuni penduduk sekitar. Itu cukup untuk mewujudkan mimpi buruk Cloud beberapa hari ini menjadi kenyataan. Cukup untuk mengambil teman-temannya darinya.

"Pilihlah, Cloud Strife, harga dirimu atau—"

"Tch. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan."

~willBcontinued~

* * *

><p>Hai, Kimchi di sini. Akhirnya! Bisa Kimchi rombak! Kimchi lumayan puas nih. Dengan begini, Kimchi jadi bisa ngelanjutin chapta 5. Semoga bisa cepet.<p>

Oh iya, Kimchi mau ngejelasin soal Tohoshinki. **Tohoshinki** ditranslate dalam bahasa Inggris, artinya "**the Gods Rising from the East**". Tapi, entah gimana diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia jadi "**Lima Dewa dari Timur**" *sekedar informasi, Tohoshinki adalah vocal grup dari Korea yang debut di Jepang juga. Mereka pernah ngisi **Ost One Piece**, yaitu **We Are!, Share the World,** dan **Asu Wa Kuru Kara**.* jadi, tahu kan yang dimaksud kalimat "sayang sekali, tapi kami memang 'dewa'?"

**Reivew akan dibales review!** Feel free to review =D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ja ne!


	5. Keegoisan

Hello there =D

Akhirnya saia bisa update! Saia seneng bukan main! Yahuuuiii!

Buat reviewer chapter lalu, **Swandie**, **Reiya Sumeragi**, **Kentona Seizaburo**, **CloudyStrife** **Hiru 15**, dan **Roanolic**, **KiReiKi** juga **Cecil** temen sekolah saia, saia nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain makasih banyak.

Aha, sebelum lanjut ke ceritanya, sekadar mengingatkan, inilah OC fiction yang saia tulis kali ini. Mereka semua adalah personil boyband Korea, Dong Bang Shin Ki (debut di Jepang dengan nama Tohoshinki).

Hero a.k.a. **Hiro**. Bisa dibilang dari lima OC, peran Hiro-lah yang paling mengundang konflik. Dengan tatapan, sikap, dan omongannya yang dingin, senjatanya yang utama sebenernya bukan katar di kedua tangan, lidah. Dia juga adalah Ex-SOLDIER, yang merasa terhina oleh Zack dan lari ke Wutai, berharap dia bisa jadi lebih kuat di sana. Korelasi antara Hiro dan sang putri pun adalah yang paling erat. Penasaran? Baca chapter ini!

Choikang a.k.a. **Tsuiken**. Masih ingat 'si jangkung suara cempreng gila perang'? Orang ini mulutnya paling ceplas-ceplos. Omongannya kasar. Tapi dibanding empat yang lain, dia yang paling kuat, meski sebagai penyeimbang, juga paling lambat.

**Yuu no Junon**. Mau dibikin Yuu no Juno sesuai nama aslinya, (U-Know Yunho) rasanya nggak pas. Yuu adalah pemimpin aksi sensasional (?) Tohoshinki. Di fiction ini biasanya saia sebut dia 'si jabrik'. Orangnya netral, berbeda dari Hiro-Tsuiken yang menentang Cloud, maupun Shiah-Miki yang membela Cloud. Senjata Yuu adalah katar kurus bermata dua.

Xiah a.k.a. **Shiah**. Karakter favorit saia. Meski kelihatan paling muda dan 'belum selesai pubertas' (karena suaranya ringan kayak suara anak cewek), cowok ini bukan yang termuda. Hanya saja karena pembawaannya ramah, lembut, dan terkesan cengeng, anggota yang lain (baca: Tsuiken) jadi nggak menghormati.

Micky a.k.a**.Miki**. Selalu pake goggle. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya nggak berlengan, dan di celana panjangnya ada banyak kantong yang nggak perlu diketahui apa isinya. Penampilannya paling aneh pokoknya. Tapi orangnya pemurung. Sama kaya Shiah, tidak suka perkelahian. Dia punya kenangan dengan perempuan juga, itu sebabnya dia berani menawarkan kerjasama untuk terakhir kalinya pada Cloud. Dan dia berhasil!

The end is coming close. Chekidot! *plaak* Nih! Chapta lima!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix, dan saia hanya salah satu fans dari gamenya**

**Setting: AU, OC (s)**

**Warning: OC nambah 1 lagi **

**Part 5: Keegoisan**

**0o0o0**

**NGUUUUNNGGGG…**

Sederet motor hitam bergerak lurus menuju Mako reaktor di selatan.

"Belok kiri. Ada jalan terselubung yang lebih aman."

Laki-laki yang memberinya tumpangan, Shiah si rambut merah, menuruti Cloud dan menuntun pengendara-pengendara motor dibelakangnya ke tikungan tajam itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gereja, Tifa mulai tersadar dari tidurnya yang menyakitkan.

"Ah… apa yang terjadi…" desah gadis itu, yang terduduk di rerumputan. Tifa berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan keenam lelaki yang sempat ia dengar di sela-sela tidurnya.

…

"_Aku saja yang memboncengkan Cloud-kun. Jok motorku cukup luas." Suara itu ringan._

"_Kalau begitu kau yang akan memimpin di paling depan, Shiah. Kami akan mengikuti." Suara bass._

_Lalu langkah-langkah kaki terdengar. Mereka sedang berjalan ke arah motor dan menaikinya, bersiap pergi._

"_Ada yang mau kau katakan sebelum berangkat, Strife?"_

"…"

"_Saya sudah menghubungi Yuffie untuk menjemput Nona Tifa," yang lain berbicara. Aku kenal suara itu. Itu pria bergoggle yang sempat menyekapku._

"_Nah. _Shall we go?_"_

_**BRUMMMM….**_

"_Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan semua ini demi dia, juga teman-temanku yang lain."_

"_Kami mengerti. Mari berangkat."_

_Dan mesin-mesin itu pun menjauh._

…

**0o0o0**

"Dia menjebak kita!" Hiro mengayun-ayunkan katar, melindungi diri dari peluru-peluru yang entah asalnya dari mana. Di belakang Hiro, Tsuiken meliuk-liukkan motornya panik.

"Ini apanya yang aman?" jerit Tsuiken. "Argh! Jubahku berlubang ditembus peluru! Kau harus membayar semua ini, Strife!"

"Cloud-kun, benar kita tidak salah jalan?" tanya Shiah khawatir. Cloud sedang sibuk mengangkat Buster Sword-nya untuk menangkis peluru.

"Terakhir aku ke sini ini hanya ada aspal dan angin gurun."

"Kapan 'terakhir kali' itu, Cloud-kun?"

"Dua, mungkin tiga tahun lalu."

Tsuiken menyalak ganas. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Brengsek kau Ex-SOLDIER!"

Dengan susah payah mereka memacu mesin bergerak itu berkelit dari peluru. Akhirnya berhentilah mereka di dalam sebuah terowongan. Memeriksa sekilas penampakan tiap orang, ternyata tidak ada yang tergores. Motor-motor Tohoshinki memang seketika berubah jadi rongsokan (mungkin ini karma karena Tsuiken telah membelah Fenrir kesayangan Cloud jadi dua), tapi tidak ada yang terluka.

"Kita hanya perlu menyusuri terowongan ini sampai di ujung selatan."

Di bawah pedoman 'sang awan', Tohoshinki berjalan kaki mengikuti. Mereka pun mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya 'aman'. Tak ada satu monster pun di terowongan itu. Hanya ada liang-liang yang semakin dalam mereka memasukinya, semakin sempit.

"Terkutuklah tempat sialan ini! Ouch!" Kepala Tsuiken terantuk bagian atas liang, entah untuk yang ke berapa puluh kali.

"Kurang ajar! Tatanan rambutku rusak!"

**0o0o0**

Di inti bangunan itu, pipa penyedot Mako sekarang tampak akan benar-benar hancur. Tabung silinder berisi 'kehidupan yang dicairkan' itu retak parah. Ditinju sekali, maka isinya akan menyembur keluar.

"Akhirnya," desis seorang gadis muda seraya memakai sarung tangan besi. Tetapi belum sempat menghancurkan objek berisi aliran Mako, dobrakan pada pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yuuki-ojou!"

"Cih. Seharusnya aku tahu kalian akan datang… Tohoshinki."

Tohoshinki berhasil menemukan yang mereka cari. Yuu mendekati Putri Wutai –yang betul, mirip sekali dengan Tifa. Putri bernama Yuuki itu sontak menghardik.

"Berhenti! Jangan kira karena kalian sendiri yang datang kemari, aku akan menyerah. Bahkan bila ayah-ayah kalian, para petinggi kerajaan itu, bersujud dan merengek-rengek, sekali-kali aku takkan sudi kawin dengan tua bangka bejat itu!" Dengan dengus kemarahan sang putri mengatakannya. Kelima pemuda gagah dalam kostum hitam serentak menatapi lantai.

"Ojou, kami harap anda mengerti."

"Mengerti? Kau harap aku mengerti kesengsaraan rakyatku, lalu dengan tolol mengorbankan diri demi mereka? Kaulah yang harus mengerti, Shiah! Akulah yang paling menderita selama ini! Sekarang kau datang untuk menghancurkan sisa-sisaku jadi serpihan, dan kau masih memintaku untuk mengerti?"

Kali ini Shiah _benar-benar_seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi orang tuanya.

"Kita dewasa bersama. Kukira kalianlah yang paling memahamiku." Nadanya melunak.

"Maafkan kami, ojou. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah," suara Yuu menengahi. Putri Wutai yang bagi Cloud adalah kloning Tifa Lockhart kini tersenyum getir.

"Kalian selalu lebih mementingkan perintah daripada diriku," bisiknya lemah. Air mata menggenang. "Padahal aku selalu menganggap kalian sebagai kakak. Kusangka kalian pun menganggapku adik. Ternyata aku tak lebih dari seorang tuan putri bagi kalian. Menyedihkan."

Tangisan sendu terdengar. _Five in Black_ tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menebus kesalahan ini, membuat seorang _putri_ menangis. Well, mereka tak perlu repot-repot. Tak sampai semenit, tangisan lirih itu berubah menjadi tawa menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu tak ada alasan bagiku untuk berbelas kasihan. Khukhukhu…"

Tiba-tiba serangan magic datang bertubi-tubi. Lightning, fire, earth, bio, ice, semua yang bisa diserap dari materia dilancarkan. Keenam perjaka itu kalut, berusaha menghindar. Putri ini… Kuat!

Sambil berlari Yuu mencari cara menghentikan serangannya. Saat itulah ekor mata sang leader menangkap bayangan Tsuiken.

.

"Celaka—"

**BLARRRR!**

Tubuh menjulang itu terpelanting karena kurang cepat. Bolt level tiga menyengatnya telak. Nyaris keadaan si jangkung berubah, dari kritis menjadi tak terselamatkan. Kalau saja Miki terlambat menyelamatkannya dari magic earth, yang tersisa dari Tsuiken mungkin tinggal namanya.

"HEAAA!" Putri Yuuki men-summon monster berelemen api, Ifrit. Dalam sekejap ruangan yang telah hancur sebagian, hancur porak poranda. Serangan sang monster merah yang masif dan cepat, belum lagi ruangan yang terbatas dan tertutup, menjadikan hawa berkali lipat lebih panas.

"Mik-ki…" bisik Tsuiken, tubuhnya masih kejang. "Turunkan aku."

Gerakan Miki jadi lebih lambat. Susah payah ia melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari api Ifrit. Tsuiken pun merosot dari gendongannya.

"Turunkan aku," ulang Tsuiken. "Jadilah sedikit berguna. Bantu… yang lain."

"Lebih baik kau tenang dulu, junior."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau misi ini sampai gagal… gara-gara aku."

Serta merta Miki meledak. "Berhenti bicara seakan-akan ini adalah akhir!"

"Aku –uhuk… akan baik-baik saja, bodoh! Aku tidak akan jadi salah satu dari kalian kalau selemah itu! Jangan… sekali-kali… Kau remehkan aku!" Adalah harga diri Tsuiken yang membuatnya balas berteriak.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Untuk berdiri saja sudah tidak bisa. Jangan sesumbar!"

"Pergi dari sana!" peringatan Yuu menghentikan pertengkaran. Sebuah bola api raksasa melesat bagai komet ke arah dua ninja itu. Bola api yang merah membara, tampak seperti neraka.

Miki mengulas sebuah senyuman tenang.

"Bukankah kita saudara?"

Bersamaan dengan tebasan Cloud pada kepala Ifrit, bola api itu melenyapkan sosok Miki.

**JDUAAR!**

…

Semuanya terhenti. Bahkan sang putri berhenti untuk mengatur nafas.

…

Dalam keadaannya masing-masing, mata mereka terpaku pada tempat dua sosok tadi berada. Miki dan Tsuiken. Tak ada apa pun yang terlihat selain asap kelam pekat mengapung ke atas.

Shiah terseok-seok menyeret kakinya yang setengah beku akibat magic ice, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka masih di sana. Kedua tubuh itu terlentang. Tangan Miki yang tidak dilindungi lengan baju melepuh parah. Sementara Tsuiken, tubuhnya tidak terlijat api sedikitpun, tapi tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dadanya tidak naik turun.

"Miki-kun, Tsuiken-kun…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu ambruk karena kakinya yang beku mulai lumpuh oleh rasa dingin. Amarah Yuu pun bangkit.

"Lihat apa yang ojou lakukan! Ojou hancurkan teman-teman ojou sendiri!" Cloud menangkap tekad yang menyala-nyala di mata prajurit berkatana yang memegangi bahu kanannya. Coat raven berlubang di sana. Pasti terkena percikan bola api Ifrit.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan membawa ojou pulang!" Yuu maju dengan mantapnya. Namun, alih-alih menyerah, Putri Yuuki mengambil kunai di pinggangnya.

**JRASH…**

Terbelalaklah semua.

"Kau sentuh aku dan aku akan bergabung dengan nenek moyangku," ancaman nona muda kali ini berhasil melenyapkan tekad Yuu dalam sekejap. Kunai miliknya telah merobek lehernya sendiri.

"Seharusnya dari awal kulakukan dengan cara ini. Orang-orang bebal macam kalian tak akan berhenti meski harus kehilangan nyawa."

Sebuah senyuman puas terpampang di wajah cantik itu.

"Ojou… Kami… Kedamaian negara kita… Senyuman rakyat Wutai… Apa ojou tega mengorbankan semua itu?" 'demi diri ojou sendiri'. Nada Yuu secara implisit menunjukkan kata lain: egois.

"Aku tak peduli! Selama ini akulah yang terus berkorban demi kalian, akulah yang terkungkung, aku menderita! Tapi, adakah satu dari kalian yang berterima kasih? Semua orang justru menganggap pengorbanan ialah kewajiban yang harus kuemban seumur hidup. Dan sekarang, saat aku merasa hanya cinta yang bisa membuatku terus hidup, aku harus mengorbankannya juga? Lebih baik aku mati! Lebih baik kalian mati juga!"

Seraya menjerit putus asa, Putri Yuuki meng-cast magic bio. Yuu langsung keracunan. Lenguhan kesakitan keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Permainan ini mulai membosankan."

"Cloud…" Yuu memegangi lehernya. Jabrik yang pirang maju melewati dia.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan—"

"Silakan saja bunuh diri. Kau tahu cara melakukannya, dan kau tahu juga bagaimana rasa sakitnya."

"Si—"

"Kau bisa diperdaya oleh keegoisan, lalu mati sia-sia karenanya. Aku tidak tertarik. Dan aku. Tidak. Peduli." Cloud tetap maju selangkah demi selangkah. Tiada keraguan sedikitpun di safir matanya itu.

Kini, saat Cloud sudah menghadang Putri Yuuki, yang ada dalam benaknya adalah betapa miripnya nona itu dengan Tifa. Cloud mengamati lebih seksama, sekadar memastikan yang tengah ia lihat bukan ilusi. Memang bukan. Nyata, semuanya nyata. Rambut se-lutut lurus, mirip sekali dengan Tifa tiga tahun lalu, yang rambutnya masih sangat panjang. Mata itu… bentuk bibir yang sama… betapa identik keduanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu di sini?"

"Siapa aku bukan urusanmu." Ibu jari Cloud menunjuk ke belakang. "Tadinya aku enggan terlibat, tapi mereka memaksaku ikut campur."

Senyum sinis kembali tersungging di 'bibir-Tifa' sang tuan putri.

"Mereka menyewamu pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Katakan, berapa mereka membayarmu?" Cloud terdiam. Ia baru sadar, dirinya tak dibayar dengan apa pun.

"Akan kubayar dua, tidak, tiga kali lipat untuk mengawalku kabur dari mereka," lanjut Yuuki.

Sesaat ia teringat akan mimpinya beberapa hari lalu, yang sekarang sudah tak pernah muncul. Hanya ia dan Tifa yang tersisa, teman-temannya yang lain tidak ada lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa yang terjadi sekarang justru berkebalikan. Justru Tifa lah yang akan pergi, kalau ia tak bertindak.

"Ini bukan demi uang," tegas Cloud. Bukan demi uang. Ya, dirinya tak bisa dibeli kali ini. Karena Cloud Strife rela berepot-repot seperti ini, semua demi mencegah mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. Demi Tifa.

"Tak bisa dengan ancaman atau iming-iming untuk mengalahkanmu, eh, mata Mako?" Nampaknya dara itu sudah pulih dari letihnya. Kuda-kuda khas seorang ninja dipertontonkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kekerasan dan rasa sakit pasti bisa!"

Mulailah Putri Yuuki melantunkan melodi kematian ciptaannya. Mantra demi mantra dieja. Magic dan serangan fisik yang sama-sama kuat pun beradu. Meski dengan leluasa ia dapat bergerak, Cloud tidak bisa fokus menyerang gadis itu. Tiap ada celah terbuka, tiap ada kesempatan untuk menusuk kelemahannya,

Bayang-bayang Tifa selalu muncul.

Disusul bayangan lain dari dirinya sendiri, tentang kepergian gadis itu dari hidupnya, untuk selamanya.

"Mati kau!"

Bahkan kata-kata kutuk itu juga… Seakan Tifa sendirilah yang mengatakan. Meski Cloud tahu, Tifa Lockhart tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya, tetap saja, kemiripan mereka… membuat hatinya sakit.

"Tifa... Jatuh hati. Padamu. Cloud Strife, si nggak peka."

Kata-kata Yuffie yang mengiang-ngiang makin membuat pedang yang ia sandang terasa berat. Ambisi menjadi first class, kehilangan seorang sahabat karib, depresi berat, mengalahkan idolanya sendiri, lalu diperhadapkan pada dilema antara harga diri dan pilihan yang mau tak mau harus dia ambil. Juga kenyataan bahwa Tifa ternyata menambatkan hati pada dirinya.

Terlalu berat untuk dipikul.

"Ugh!" Ada lengkingan keras dalam kepala mantan SOLDIER itu.

"Lengah!"

**JDUARR!**

Sebuah magic bolt, magic yang paling ia kuasai sejauh ini, menyambar dia bagai petir di tengah badai menyambar perahu tongkang di tengah samudra.

**.**

**JDUARR!**

Tubuh Cloud tepental keluar dari arena pertarungan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang bangkit berdiri, tanpa mempedulikan sang Ex-SOLDIER sama sekali. Hirolah dia. Satu-satunya pemain yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunggu.

Tatapan esnya melekat pada sosok tuan putri. Bila ada yang bisa menafsirkan apa yang diperlihatkan mata itu, maka tafsiran itu tak lebih dari kebohongan. Tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisi. Tatapan kosong penuh makna. Beku sekaligus hangat. Benci…

tapi ada cinta yang meluap dari dalamnya.

~willBcontinued~

* * *

><p>Saia rasa ada korslet di otak saia. Saia sama sekali nggak bisa ngelanjutin. Harusnya chapta ini jauh lebih panjang. Yasudlah, lanjutnya di chapta 6 aja deh. See you at the last chapta!<p>

Feel free to review =D **Review dibales review **tetap berlaku lhoooo…


	6. Masih di Sana

Edited. Uwaa, ternyata bisa dipotong 1000 kata lebih!

Nggak ada yang baca nggak masalah, karena ngedit chapter terakhir ini adalah demi kepuasan saia pribadi. Meski begitu, saia tetap sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang masih mau baca. Domo!

* * *

><p><strong>Clash<strong>… Setetes air jatuh. Tersadar, lagi-lagi semuanya putih.

Cloud Strife berjalan mengikuti cahaya putih benderang nan tiada menyilaukan mata, bertanya-tanya di mana bisa ditemukan sebuah akhir. Atau sebuah awal. Ia takut kalau harus berputar-putar di sana tanpa menemui tujuan pasti.

'Sekarang apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Cloud!"

Bingo!

Seorang gadis di sana melambaikan padanya.

"Sini!"

Hati pria itu segera dipenuhi ketidakpastian.

'Tidak salah lagi. Rambut panjang berpilin. Mata itu masih hijau bersinar. Cantik, seperti selalu, dan—'

Dan…

'… Hidup.'

Badannya bergetar, ditahan untuk tidak menghambur. Ia bekukan mimik sekuat tenaga hanya untuk menyembunyikan…

Betapa ia sangat-sangat teramat rindu pada sosok itu, Aertih Gainsborough tercinta.

"Kalau ini benar mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku."

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

**Setting: AU, OC (s)**

**Part 6: Masih di Sana**

**==o0o==**

"Aerith, tempat apa ini?" tanya Cloud suatu saat. Ia tahu, tubuhnya telah disambar bolt level tiga secara telak.

Tak beralih dari bunga-bunga lili putih, agak berdendang sang Cetra menyelidik, "Ng? Bukannya kau sudah pernah ke sini, Cloud?"

Angguk.

"Apa itu berarti aku sudah…" …Mati?

"Belum, Cloud. Belum kalau kau tidak menyerah."

"Menyerah?"

Aerith berhenti bekerja, lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan segera bangun, kok. Ya kan?"

Cloud ragu untuk menjawab. Hati dan perasaannya menginginkan untuk tinggal. Ia enggan kembali ke peperangan dunia. Ia menginginkan kedamaian. Karena di tempat ini ia mendapatkan kedamaian itu. Kebebasan akan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya sepeninggal Aerith.

"_Zuru-zuru, zuru-zuru_."

Telinga Cloud berkedut. Sepertinya Cloud pernah mendengar yang macam itu.

"_Zutto zuru-zuru, zuru-zuru._ Masih seperti yang dulu. Melankolis dan selalu menoleh ke belakang," komentar Aerith setengah tertawa. Pemuda itu mengerenyit. Kedengarannya sang gadis berambut _auburn_ dapat membaca isi hatinya.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Cloud?"

. . .

"_Tapi aku membiarkannya mati…"_

"_Zuru-zuru. zuru-zuru."_

"_Bukankah sudah saatnya kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"_

**.**

**.**

Aerith menyudahi keheningan panjang itu dengan perkataan bernada yakin,

"Cloud, masih banyak orang membutuhkanmu. Masih ada ratusan urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Karena itu, teruslah hidup. Oke?" Tangan sang gadis pun terulur. "Lagipula, saat satu pulang, yang lain akan kembali."

Pria muda itu masih dalam kebimbangannya saat nuraninya menggerakkan tangannya menyambut tangan sang Cetra. 'Aku hanya… Hanya tak ingin berpisah lagi. Itu saja.'

Kedua tangan mereka akhirnya bertautan.

"Sudah jauh," tandas si gadis, "Jangan berhenti."

"… Ya."

**ZRET!**

**.**

**.**

"_Jaga yang lainnya, Cloud."_

**.**

**.**

**=o0o=**

Debu beterbangan dalam ruangan itu. Asap yang menyesakkan melesak memenuhi paru-paru. Kehancuran adalah kata paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana dalam ruangan yang tadinya tertutup rapat. Meski kata itu adalah kata yang mengerikan, tuan putri sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena dari awal, memang kehancuran yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi kita akan capai mimpi itu. Mimpi yang mustahil, katamu dulu. Lihat? Kita bisa mewujudkannya!" Yuuki mendekati Ex-SOLDIER-nya, pujaan hatinya, hidupnya.

Hiro.

"Hn. Masih belum mengerti juga rupanya. Dasar bocah." Langkah itu berhenti. Alis bertaut dalam kekhawatiran.

"Dengar, Yuuki. Sekeras apa pun kita mencoba, percayalah, mimpi itu tidak akan terwujud. Karena… seperti yang dikatakan semua orang, garis takdir kita sejajar, maka sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bertemu."

Bagaikan tombak kata-kata itu menohok dan melubangi. Putri Wutai membatu dibuatnya. Hatinya pedih. Pada akhirnya hanya kata 'mengapa' yang akhirnya mampu ia lontarkan.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah bisa menghargai pengorbananku, Hiro? Yang kulakukan ini semua demi dirimu, demi kita berdua! Kenapa sekarang kau campakkan aku? Apa cintaku tidak cukup? Apa lagi yang harus kukorbankan untuk membuktikan cintaku?"

"Pengorbanan yang kau maksud tak pernah lebih dari sebuah keegoisan. Lagipula, apakah lantas karena seorang putri sepertimu yang melakukannya, pengorbanan itu menjadi berbeda, sementara semua orang yang lain juga berkorban?"

Yuuki mengikuti mata hitam Hiro. Empat tubuh terkapar sekarat di sana. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ke-empatnya dulu bersumpah di depan mata kepalanya untuk melindungi negara dengan taruhan nyawa. Melindungi kehidupan. Melindungi dirinya. Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Mencoba membunuh –memusnahkan mereka bila perlu.

"Tapi dulu kau bilang…" Yuuki tak sanggup menagih janji Hiro. Janji untuk hidup bersama sepanjang sisa hidup mereka.

Ia merasa telah dibodohi, diiming-imingi harapan kosong.

Namun sekali lagi, hatinya mengkhianati perasaannya yang terluka.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak seperti ini."

Seakan ribuan keeping kaca menancap di hatinya yang rentan. Hancur hati si gadis seketika. Jiwa di dalamnya tercabik-cabik. Kesedihan yang amat menyebabkan butir-butir perasaan jatuh berderai-derai. Deras seperti air bah.

"Kenapa? KENAPA? Bahkan laki-laki yang paling kucintai menghancurkan kepingan-kepinganku jadi debu! Jahat! Tidak adil! Jahanam! Terkutuklah dunia ini!"

Tanpa dinyana Hiro berlutut di hadapan calon pemimpin negerinya, tepat sesaat sebelum wanita itu menghancurkan seluruh reaktor mako dengan magic dahsyat miliknya. Dan berkatalah ia sekenanya, seakan dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengharapkan apa yang ia minta.

"Aku mohon, Tuan Putri. Berkorbanlah sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir. Demi aku."

Yuuki menggeram marah. Api kemurkaan berkobar dari sorot matanya. Dalam hatinya muncul keinginan untuk meremukkan segala yang ada di planet ini. Dunia telah berdosa karena menjadikannya tumbal atas segala kemalangan. Terkutuklah Gaia, terkutuklah Northen Crater.

'Terkutuk kau Hiro…!'

**"TIDAAAAAK!"**

Secepat sambaran kilat wanita ninja itu menghujamkan-hujamkan kunai yang juga telah menyobek lehernya ke leher Hiro dengan amat brutal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya. Kali ini biar aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kunai itu tertancap-tancap dalam. Tak ada perlawanan apa pun.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biji mata Putri Yuuki nyaris keluar.

Hatinya mencelos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi-Hiro…"

Terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiro tersenyum damai. "Biar aku yang berkorban kali ini."

"**HIROOO! TIDAAAAAK! HIROOO! HIROOOOOOO!**"

**=o0o=**

**JRASH JRASH JRASH!**

Tepat ketika kakinya menapak masuk, pembunuhan itu terlaksana. Jiwa gadis ninja, kotor oleh dendam, melepaskan kemurkaannya dengan begitu buas. Pria pirang itu tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Untuk berdiri tegak saja sulit.

Cloud tidak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Teringat lagi perkataan Sang Cetra. 'Satu pulang, tapi yang lain akan kembali.' Apakah ini maksudnya? Apakah yang pulang adalah dirinya, dan yang kembali,

Adalah Ex-SOLDIER ini?

"**TIDAAAK! HIROOO! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKUUU!**"

Yuuki berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Sementara itu Yuu yang masih menggelepar berusaha merayap mendekati keduanya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Hiro! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Ampuni aku!"

"Biarkan aku yang pergi… Yuuki… hiduplah seribu tahun lagi… Cintaku…"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, jiwa Hiro kembali. Pergi ke mana Gaia membawanya. Pergi dari segala peperangan di dunia, menuju dunia lain yang telah menantinya. Dunia penuh kedamaian. Dunia di ujung tanah serba putih yang sekiranya hanya ada dalam mimpi. Meski kemungkinan besar, di sana ia akan bertemu dengan Zack, ia yakin yang ia pilih ini,

...

adalah kata terakhir dari hatinya yang sudah sekarat.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada ujung nyawanya.

'ternyata masih... di sana, ya...'

Masih di sana. Hatinya yang walaupun sekarat, masih di sana. Dan kini akan selalu di sana, membaur dengan ribuan hati lainnya, menyatu dengan Lifestream yang berdansa mengawasi kehidupan dari atas sana.

**=o0o=**

"Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." Ucapan Cloud didengarkan oleh Shiah, juga Tsuiken dan Miki. Syukurlah mereka semua masih hidup. "Semua ini telah direncanakan. Laki-laki ini berniat untuk mati di tangan putri itu."

Sinar keemasan mulai muncul dari balik horizon. Mentari sudah lelah. Bulan akan segera muncul. Putri Yuuki masih menjerit-jerit, memanggil kembali jiwa yang telah berpulang. Yuu terus mendampingi di samping sang putri, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hidup memang kejam. Dan takdir memang tak pernah adil. Tapi, keduanya tak lantas membekukan hati manusia. Karena sebagaimanapun kerasnya kehidupan, _benda itu_ masih di sana. Dan akan selalu di sana, di bilik kecil yang paling tersembunyi.

Seandainya Cloud mengerti hal ini.

**=o0o=**

Cloud sedang berdiri di hadapan danau itu lagi seminggu setelah pemakaman Hiro. Putri itu tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia berpikir, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu keadaan seseorang bila ditinggalkan orang yang paling itu sayangi? Seharusnya seperti itu, kan, keadaan seseorang yang masih mempunyai hati?

Sesuatu menyibak keluar dari sesemakan. Bukan Yuffie kali ini. Ia sedikit terkejut.

"Tifa?"

Tifa tersenyum hangat. "Jadi di sini kau rupanya. Pantas sering pulang telat."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Cloud. Tifa mengangguk.

"Cid, Barret, dan beberapa yang lain sudah kembali ke Bone Village," jelasnya.

Mereka berdua memandangi danau beberapa saat.

"Apa kamu masih sedih, Cloud?"

"Sedih? Kenapa harus sedih?" Cloud balik bertanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu maksud pertanyaan Tifa. Ia bahkan pernah menanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama pada Aerith, dulu.

"Lantas apa yang selalu membawamu kembali ke sini?"

Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak mau mengakui jawabannya. Padahal jawabannya sangat jelas.

Itu semua tidak terlepas dari kepergian Aerith sendiri.

Itu semua… tidak terlepas dari rasa kehilangannya… atas kepergian Aerith.

**.**

Cloud memiliki hati yang semurni mutiara dari dalam tiram. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin pemuda bermata biru samudra ini hanya bisa mencintai satu orang. Seolah kunci pintu hatinya yang tiada noda hanya dapat disimpan oleh seorang gadis saja. Dan gadis itu sampai sekarang, hanya Aerith seorang.

Tifa tahu salah satu akan kalah. Dia, atau Cloud. Bila ia memaksakan perasaannya, Cloud kalah. Tapi bila ia harus merelakan pemuda itu tetap berpegang pada hatinya, pada rasa cintanya terhadap Aerith ia yang akan hancur. Tapi ia bersedia hancur, bila itu bisa membuat semuanya utuh kembali.

Tifa tersenyum getir. Dara itu menepuk pundak Cloud dua kali lemat-lemat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata ini bisa ada di kepalaku. Tapi, kurasa penting untuk mengatakannya."

Tifa menarik napas.

" 'Masih di sana, kok.' "

Pemuda itu melirik gadis berambut hitam lurus di sebelahnya. Nampaknya Tifa benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia katakan. Tapi Cloud tahu. Ia sangat tahu.

**.**

_Lihat? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah mempercayai hatimu. Selama kau percaya padanya, ia akan menuntunmu. Dan jangan takut, Cloud. '_Sesuatu_' itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_Ia masih di sana. Dan akan selalu di sana._

_Ya, masih di sana, Cloud. Hatimu..._

_Masih di sana..._

* * *

><p>Tanggal publishnya bagus, lho. 9-10-11!<p>

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah setia menunggu update-an fiction ini. Special thanks to:

**Swandie**

**Riruzawa Hiru15**

**Reiya Sumeragi**

**Roanolic**

**KiReiKi Flaurenoct**

**Kentona Seizaburou**

**Sutefani Shishiria**

**Saturn Empress**

**Yoshimitsu**

**Maika Hammond**

**Nyasararu**

**Cloudzer**

**Hazena**

**Eleamaya**

**konohafled**

Tanpa kalian fiction ini tidak berarti. Arigatou gozaimasu! See you next time. Annyeong =D

Review tetep dibales review. Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang bersedia ngebaca chapta final ini.


End file.
